Hollyleaf's StarClan
by Typholius
Summary: A story written almost entirely from the perspective of a StarClan cat. I hope to have alot of fun with this one. Ewww, looks like I will have to compete with another popular Hollyleaf story...
1. Toll of Battle

**This is a taste of another story I might work on. It is sad that Hollyleaf was sent to StarClan so early, but it made me wonder, what is StarClan really like? A whole world of untold stories just waiting to be explored. I had to give it a shot so here it is. If I get enough positive feedback, I will continue to add chapters. See you in StarClan!**

The warmth seemed to drain from Hollyleaf's paws as she lay on her side gasping for breath. Feeling her life slipping away into the dark, every movement a struggle. She tried to keep her eyes open for just a few moments more, desperately wanting to stay with her friends and family, but she could feel the blood pumping from the gash in her chest. The battle against the Dark Forest had been won. She had fought fiercely against the tide of evil, but Hawkfrost had cut her down in the end.

She saw her gray furred brother, Jayfeather, standing above her, his face twisted with grief, but there was nothing he could do for her now. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words seemed stuck in her throat. With her last bit of strength she reached up and touched her nose to his in farewell. She released a huge sigh as life slipped away and closed her eyes.

Instantly, she had the sensation of being free and light as a feather. She felt the wind in her fur and felt like she was flying. Surprised, she opened her eyes to see her brother, Jayfeather, and her other Clanmates far below her as she swirled into the sky. Oh, how she wished she could have spoken with them longer. She needed to know that they had forgiven her for killing Ashfur and leaving them behind when she escaped to the tunnels. She had almost ruined everything when she had announced, at the gathering, that she and her siblings weren't really Squirrelflight's kits. There were so many things that she wanted to say to her mother Leafpool and her adopted mother Squirrelflight. She had been so cruel to them. But StarClan called.

She spotted Mousefur, the elder who had also been slain in the vicious battle, rise up from her body too and join her in her journey into the sky. Her skinny frame stretching and bending as she clawed her way into the sky.

And there was Firestar. As she watched, the ginger tom's spirit separated from his body and raced a couple of laps around the old clearing. The eyes of his Clanmates shimmering as the followed his spirited form. His time as leader was over, but now all the Clans would see what Brambleclaw could do.

She had once thought of Brambleclaw as her father, but that was never true. She still loved him with a passion, though. He had raised her.

With one last glance down at the world of the living, she spotted her other brother Lionblaze, eyes wide with grief as he nudged the unmoving pile of black fur with his muzzle. She called out to him, not knowing if any cat could hear. "Goodbye. I'll miss you."

The ThunderClan camp shrank and faded as she was whisked into the sky. Faster and faster she flew, quickly leaving Mousefur and Firestar behind as she raced past the clouds and into the stars. Soon she would be with her ancestors, greeting her with open hearts and words of welcome. She too would become a speck in the night sky with all the cats who had watched over her for all her life. It was her turn to watch over her friends still in the Clans!

She arrived. The starry trees coated in sparkling moss, and the brilliant shining rabbits and mice scurried around her paws. this was her new home.

"Greetings, Hollyleaf. We have been waiting for you."

Hollyleaf turned around. A majestic blue-gray she cat stood before her, fur sparkling and muscles lean. She didn't recognize the StarClan warrior, but she detected ThunderClan scent on her pelt.

"My name is Bluestar. I was leader before Firestar. I'm so sorry you had to leave your friends so early. Your life was only just beginning." The warrior dipped her head in mourning, the twinkle in her eyes dimming for just a moment. "But I'm glad you made the journey to StarClan safely."

Hollyleaf blinked her thanks to Bluestar. She remembered hearing stories in the nursery about brave Bluestar. She had given up her last life to save ThunderClan from Tigerstar's pack of dogs. There was a pop beside her and a ginger-furred cat appeared.

Bluestar's eyes lit with pleasure. "Welcome, Firestar. It has been many moons since we last saw each other. It feels like only yesterday I was giving you one of your nine lives."

Hollyleaf's old leader opened his shining green eyes and they darted from her to Bluestar. "It's good to see you again," he mewed deeply, clambering to his paws and flexing his claws before him in a stretch. His pelt still bore the wounds from the battle which meant Hollyleaf probably still had hers too. "There are some old faces I've been waiting a long time to see again."

There was a second pop and the glowing form of Mousefur appeared.

"Welcome, Mousefur," purred Bluestar, stepping forward and giving the elder a lick on the ear. "Another cat from my time in ThunderClan. Some of your friends have been waiting many moons to see you again."

The brown she cat blinked open her eyes and stared at the StarClan warrior. "Bluestar!"

Hollyleaf couldn't help but purr. Though it was sad that she had been taken away from everything she had loved in ThunderClan, now was her time to meet all the great cats that had come before her. Where one life ended another began.

"Come," mewed Bluestar, flicking her tail for the three new StarClan cats to follow her as she padded between the starry trees and deeper into the forest. "There are so many cats dying to see you again."

**I bet you wish I owned Warriors cause I'm so awesome. I'm just teasing. Review please!**


	2. Four Pools

** Just a head up, I will be using my version of Bramblestar's Nine lives, not Erin Hunter's. I'm sorry, but I really couldn't agree with alot of the cats that gave him lives and plus, this means Hollyleaf gets to give one! She really deserves it, don't you think? Go read mah other story! Erin Hunter owns Warriors.**

"Wait! What about Ferncloud?" Hollyleaf just remembered the gray queen had stayed back a bit longer to say goodbye to her mate and kits. She had been slain by the fierce Dark Forest warrior, Brokenstar. "Aren't we going to wait for her to come to StarClan, too?"

Bluestar purred warmly. "Do not fret, Hollyleaf. Her mother, Brindleface is going to fetch her. She has waited a long time to see her daughter again."

Hollyleaf nodded. That made sense. She padded after Firestar and Bluestar, Mousefur limping after them. She was surprised she and the elder still had their injuries from the battle and the elder still looked old. She had assumed when cats died, they were healed in StarClan. She had so many questions!

"That's what the Four Pools are for," called Bluestar over her shoulder, as if she had read her thoughts. "Some cats choose to be healed while others carry their scars and age as memories from their days in the Clans."

Hollyleaf's tail curled in interest. Four Pools? What was that? And how had Bluestar read her thoughts?

Bluestar raised her tail for Firestar to stop and waited for Hollyleaf and Mousefur to catch up. "I think you especially will be interested in what StarClan has to show you, young Hollyleaf," she mewed, looking into her eyes. Her blue gaze was deeper than the lake and shone with ancient wisdom. "You have a desire for seeking answers and truth, so I'm positive you will quickly become a valued member of StarClan."

They continued deeper into the starry woods, Bluestar turning to chat with Firestar about long ago times before Hollyleaf was even born. She gazed aroubnd and no matter how long she stared, she kept finding it amazing. Each tree looked a little different from the next, jut like in the land of the living, and every now and then some cats would cross there path either hunting shining prey or just wandering. Hollyleaf didn't recognize most of them, but she did recognize one.

"Honeyfern!" She raced over to the brown warrior. "Finally, a cat I know!"

She heard Bluestar give a small cough from behind her.

Honeyfern purred back and pressed her muzzle to Hollyleaf's. "It's so good to see you again, but I'm so sorry you had to join us this young."

Hollyleaf shook her head. She remembered wanting to stay with ThunderClan as she was dying, but StarClan was amazing! It wasn't like she wouldn't see her friends and family again. "You should know that Poppyfrost and Berrynose are doing great together." She remembered how the young she cat had loved Berrynose moons ago, but had her life stripped away from her by a snake in the camp.

"I already know, but thanks. I'm so proud of my sister, she is a good cat for him."

As Bluestar padded past them, she gestured for Honeyfern invitingly to the other StarClan cat. "I'm showing them to the Four Pools. You can come if you want."

Honeyfern shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Hollyleaf, but I promised I would catch something for Yellowfang. She has to look her best if she is going to give Brambleclaw one of his nine lives. And trust me, she rarely looks her best."

Hollyleaf's fur tingled with excitement. She had almost forgotten that Brambleclaw was leader now that Firestar was dead. "Do we already know which cats will be giving him his Nine lives? I'm sure you are, Bluestar." She thought it would be a great experience if she herself got to give him one, but she guessed their were probably more important cats that could do it.

Bluestar rested her tail on Hollyleaf's shoulder. "I am, Hollyleaf, and you can too if you want. There is still an open space." She poked Firestar with a friendly paw. "This cat here will be giving the new ThunderClan leader his very first life."

Hollyleaf quivered with excitement. Who knew being dead could be so much fun? "I would be honered, Bluestar. When is it happening? What should I say?"

Bluestar purred and continued along the starry path, waving goodbye with her tail to Honeyfern as she scampered after a rabbit. "When the time comes, you will know what to say, but now we must reach the Four Pools. You can't expect to stand infront of the new leader looking like that."

xXXxxXXxXx

They stopped at a clearing and Hollyleaf's eyes grew wide. Before her were hundreds of cats of all ages and sizes. She didn't know most of their names, but she spotted a few that she knew like Longtail and Leopardstar. Around them were four huge pools of white light, like watery moons shinning in the grass. Most of the cats just stood at the edges of the pools, but a couple leapt in and waded through like brilliant fish.

"These are the Four Pools," mewed Bluestar, leading the three other cats towards the nearest glowing pond. She nodded to the tortoiseshell warrior with a ginger tail. Hollyleaf didn't recognize the cat, but the cat's gaze twinkled with inteligence.

"Greetings, Redtail. Just showing our newest members to the Pools." Bluestar gave the other cat a quick lick.

Redtail gave a warm purr. "Firestar! Mousefur! It is good to see you again." He padded forward and gave the two cats a lick in turn.

Firestar purred warmly. "Hollyleaf, this cat was ThunderClan's deputy when I first joined as a kittypet." He dipped his head to the senior cat. "Tigerstar killed slew Redtail in the hopes of becoming the new deputy."

Redtail gave a loud meow of laughter. "To put it bluntly, yes. It was during a RiverClan invasion of sunning rocks and I had just escaped from a rock slide that had killed Oakheart, the cat I was fighting. Tigerstar took me by surprise before I had a chance to defend myself."

Bluestar nodded to the dappled warrior. "Where is Oakheart anyway? He said we would get together after I got the new cats set up."

"I saw him by Star Tree," mewed Redtail.

Hollyleaf's mind was having trouble keeping everything straight. StarClan was so huge and there were so many names she would have to remember. Also it would take some getting used to seeing cats from other Clans and acting friendly.

Redtail dashed off and Bluestar brought them to the shining water's edge. Even when she prodded the surface with a paw, not a single ripple broke the glimmering surface. "This is the Pool of Mending. Step into it and your wounds from the life will be healed. Go on, all three of you. You look like you are falling apart."

Hollyleaf obeyed and gasped as she felt the chill of the water sink deep into her fur and bones. It was as if her old body in the Clans was being taken away and being repalced with her new StarClan one. Mousefure and Firestar padded in beside her and as she watched, their wounds melted away to nothing. This was the power of StarClan!

Bluestar eyed them cooly as they padded out of the pool and her tail twitched as they shook the moisture from their fur. "I don't have time to show you the other three pools, but I can explain before we make out way to the Moon Forest. The Pool of Time is the one over there," she pointed with her tail. "If you are an elder, you will become young, and if you are a kit you will age."

Mousefur's ears pricked in interest. "That sounds like my next stop. Been carrying these old bones for moons."

Bluestar purred, giving the elder a quick lick. "The pool opposite to this one is the Pool of Wisdom. Enter and you will recieve all the knowledge of StarClan. Truth is highly valued here among the dead. There are no secrets kept once you enter StarClan."

Hollyleaf could't help but wonder what it wuld be like to know evrything about every cat all at once. The thought was rather intimidating.

Bluestar winked at her comfortingly. "The Pool of Wisdom isn't for every cat. Usually only medicine cats enter. Most cats take the time to learn the secrets of StarClan slowly over time. Most of our prophecies come frm the Pool of Wisdom."

Firestar flicked a few stray droplets of water from his paws and turned to Bluestar. "If you entered the Pool of Wisdom, would you learn all about SkyClan? How are they doing now anyways?"

SkyClan? Hollyleaf tilted her head, curious.

Bluestar gave Firestar a warning glance. "Yes, but I wouldn't enter if that is all you want to know. The final pool, the Pool of Sight will show you what you want to see. It is limited but it should take you to the gorge where they are still living."

Hollyleaf's pelt itched with eagerness. So many things to learn, and all the time in the world to find out everything. She still felt a twinge of regret that she couldn't have stayed with her friends in the Clans, but this was a fate she could get used to.

**Should I continue?**


	3. Star Pool

**Actually, I think I'm starting to warm up to this story. The whole concept is a world of fun to explore and I'm getting a decent amount of feedback.(Feedback is everything for me. I probably wouldn't have continued if it weren't for my last two reviewers.) Also, Hollyleaf is one of my fav cats. The Nine Lives of Bramblestar is in the next chapter and I typed out the key moments of the ceremony so I could use it for reference.**

**Anyway, enjoy. Typholius doesn't own Warriors!(but he does have a bunch of other stories for you to check out, and a poll question for you to answer)**

"The other cats that will be giving Brambleclaw his nine lives should be meeting us up here," called Bluestar, from up ahead, racing through the trees a few tail lengths away.

Hollyleaf's heart pumped as she sprinted after the StarClan warrior. The world was blur around her and every so often, she would take a mighty leap into the air just to make sure she wasn't flying. The smell of green leaf wafted around her, and she couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment to breath it all in.

"Ouch!" Her hind paw caught in something and it brought her to a painful halt. She looked around, startled, and discovered her paw was caught in a silver bramble. She rolled onto her side for a better angle and reached back to nip through it.

"Careful, Hollyleaf," mewed Firestar, skidding to a stop behind her so he wouldn't run into her. "Just because you're in StarClan doesn't mean you don't have to watch where you're going. Here let me help you."

Hollyleaf shook her head. "I got this." She sank her teeth tenderly into the prickly plant, avoiding the sharp thorns. She paused, licking her lips. It didn't taste like a normal bramble. In fact, it didn't really taste like anything; just of the stars and moon.

"I see you are familiarizing yourself with the local plant life." Bluestar padded out of the trees, an amused look on her face. "Don't stay for too long, we don't want to be late for Brambleclaw's leader's ceremony. Later I can tell you the story of how I almost missed Firestar's leaders ceremony."

Hollyleaf chewed through the last of the plant and flexed her hind paw as it slid free. It felt sore but nothing seemed out of place. "Sorry, I'll be more careful next time."

Firestar purred. "If Brambleclaw asks why we're late to his ceremony, I'm blaming you."

Hollyleaf scampered to her paws, butting her leader with her head. "I promise it won't happen again." It felt good to be able to find joy in the smallest of things again. She remembered her time as an apprentice, wondering if she should be train to be a medicine cat, only to give up and become a warrior. She had always placed the Warrior Code in the center of her mind, always relying on it no matter what. The Warrior Code was the reason she had tried to escape into the caves in the first place, trying to get away from all the lies.

"Come on, Hollyleaf, we're almost there."

Hollyleaf shook her head to clear it. She had to remember she was in StarClan now. All of her faults and mistakes no longer mattered. Hopefully she would be remembered for all the good she did, not the bad.

She followed Bluestar and Firestar as they raced through the trees again, taking care not to trip on anything this time.

"Here we are. The Star Pool."

_Already?_ Hollyleaf skidded to a halt. They had barely been running for more than a heartbeat. They were in a clearing, a silver pool of light shining in the middle, six glimmering cats standing beside it. She didn't recognize most of them but they all chatted like they were close friends. She figured all the cats of StarClan became friends at some point. The Clan borders that may have separated them before disappeared after they died.

"Bluestar, you're here." A tall slender black and white tom waved his unusually long tail at the previous ThunderClan leader. Hollyleaf was surprised that ThunderClan cats could ever be so thin. "And you brought Firestar! Excellent, we were just discussing the order. Firestar has to go first, of course."

Hollyleaf was slightly put down. None of the other cats seemed to be paying her any attention. They were too focused on the great Firestar.

Bluestar lead the two new StarClan cats over to the others gathered by the pool. Hollyleaf couldn't help but steal a peak into the shimmering surface. Her eyes grew wide in amazement. Far below the water, she thought she could see rocks and a pool almost identical to the one before her. It was like she wasn't looking into water, but into another world. Was that the moon pool all the way down there?

"And this here is Hollyleaf," mewed Bluestar, pulling her away from the pool with her tail. "Hollyleaf, I would like to introduce you to some very important cats. You won't recognize them, but you might have heard some of their names. This is Yellowfang, Goldenflower, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Tallstar of WindClan, and Russetfur of ShadowClan."

Hollyleaf tore her gaze away from the pool just as two tiny cats appeared in the water far below her. Was that Brambleclaw and Jayfeather? She focussed her attention on the cats around her. The only cat she recognized was Russetfur, the old deputy of ShadowClan. Her brother, Lionblaze, had sent the she cat to StarClan in a pointless battle over some useless land. "Cats from different Clans can give lives to leaders?

Bluestar padded over to the ginger warrior. "If the new leader has impacted the life or even the death of a StarClan member, we have no right to deny them some way of returning the favor."

Hollyleaf blinked in understanding. She noticed more StarClan cats creeping out of the trees to stand around them. The ceremony was about to start!

"Firestar will go first," mewed the dark furred she cat with a flat face. Hollyleaf had never seen her before, but she spoke with authority like she had been around for a long time. "Bluestar will be next."

Bluestar dipped her head respectfully to the old gray cat. "Thank you, Yellowfang." She turned to the ShadowClan deputy. "You said you wanted to go next, Russetfur?"

The ginger warrior opened her mouth to speak, but a silver she cat burst from the trees and raced over to them before she could say another word.

"Wait, I want to give Brambleclaw one of his lives. I know its late, but it is really important to me. I ran all the way here from the Tribe's sky's."

"Greetings, Feathertail," mewed Bluestar, dipping her head to the shimmering she cat. "We already have the nine lives set up. Is any cat willing to give up his or her place so this young deserving warrior can give a life?"

There was silence for a moment before Russetfur bowed her head. "You can take my spot, Feathertail. You were with Brambleclaw on the journey to find the Clans a new home, and you sacrificed yourself so he could succeed." She padded over to the silver cat and gave her a small lick on the shoulder. "I will probably end up giving a life to Blackstar's successor when the time comes. Make sure you give Brambleclaw a good one!"

Feathertail purred her gratitude and took her place among the other nine cats. "Thank you so much. I promise I will."

Hollyleaf tilted her head in confusion. Could StarClan really just switch who gave a Clan leader his nine lives? Surly something that important had to be organized days in advance.

"I'm glad we got that settled," mewed Bluestar, her warm gaze sweeping on the many dozens of cats that were starting to gather around them. It seemed like the whole of StarClan was arriving. "I'm afraid we don't have much more time to discuss the order. If there is nothing else we need to go over, I think it's settled."

"Um, Bluestar. If it would be okay, I would like to give Brambleclaw a life."

Hollyleaf spun around. To her astonishment, the gray-furred warrior, Ashfur, stood before her. The very cat who had tried to ruin her and her siblings lives by announcing that they weren't the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. The very cat she, Hollyleaf, had murdered to keep quiet. How dare he suggest giving Brambleclaw one of his lives!

Ashfur stepped past her, his fur only rising slightly as he recognized her, but he kept his gaze fixed on Bluestar. "I need to give Brambleclaw one of his lives. I did such horrible things when I was alive, and he needs to know that I'm sorry."

Hollyleaf narrowed his eyes. There was no amount of apology the traitor could give which would set things right again. But it wasn't her decision.

"Any cat willing to give up their spot so this cat can carry through with his noble cause?" asked Bluestar to the others. "Quickly, please. Brambleclaw and Jayfeather will be arriving any moment."

The huge ThunderClan warrior, Lionheart stepped forward. "As much as I would love to give a life to the new leader, I have to respect Ashfur's decision to make amends." The huge cat's voice was deep and warm as he bowed his head to the gray warrior. "You can take my spot."

Hollyleaf couldn't believe it. What was so noble about what Ashfur was doing? Ashfur had tried to ruin her life! He would never be noble!

"Also, I would like to go last, if nobody minds," Ashfur mewed, dipping his head to Lionheart as the huge cat padded off to join the surrounding crowd of shining warriors.

"Of course, Ashfur," mewed Yellowfang. "We all know how it feels to want to be forgiven. You are in good company."

**Review if you liked this chapter and if you are looking forward to Brambleclaw's nine lives.(Typholius style!)**


	4. Nine Lives

**Hollyleaf is pretty awesome, I guess. Pshh, some wee turnip was complaining that Hollyleaf wouldn't have any good life to give Brambleclaw? If you think Hollyleaf doesn't deserve to give a life, well. You can go fly a kite. But if you like the idea, stay with me, this story is far from over.**

**I don't own Warriors.**

"Here they come!" called Yellowfang, flicking her tail for the surrounding cats to get back. "Look sharp!"

Hollyleaf hustled to stand next to Bluestar, not wanting to mess up her part. She suddenly realized she had no idea what she was supposed to do when it was her turn. "Wait, Bluestar, what is the order? How do I give a life? And what should I say?"

The gray she cat rested her tail on Hollyleaf's shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, Hollyleaf. Speak the words from your heart, and your heart will do the rest. That is how we grant leaders their nine lives."

Yellowfang padded over to them and squeezed between her and Bluestar. "Move your rump," the older gray cat snorted, shoving Hollyleaf aside.

Hollyleaf didn't argue and scooted to the side to make room for the prickly warrior. She thought about Bluestar's words. Was it really that simple? _What does my heart say?_ She thought about what could be important enough to give to her old Clan leader. She had always valued the Warrior Code. Could she make a life out of that?

"They are here," Yellowfang whispered, barely loud enough for the other cats to hear, her eyes hardening with seriousness as she gazed at a spot in the grass.

A gust of wind swirled through the clearing rustling Hollyleaf's fur. A bubble of energy seemed to well up before her, and with flash of light, it burst, washing out over the surrounding StarClan warriors. In the middle of the clearing, two cats had appeared.

Her heart filled with warmth as she recognized her brother's gray tabby fur and Brambleclaw's bulk. Seeing them now felt so different than how it had when she was still alive. She may have looked up to them then, but now they had to look up to her.

The two toms lay in the grass, as if dead. Was something wrong? She was about to suggest some cat check on them when Jayfeather raised his head.

Her brother's gaze swept over the gathered cats, resting on her for a heartbeat longer before returning to his leader. He nudged Brambleclaw's tabby shoulder and the bigger cat got slowly to his paws.

Hollyleaf's memories drifted back to the nursery, playing with her littermates. She remembered Brambleclaw padding into the den, his proud gaze filling with warmth when he spotted her. She raced up to him, reaching up on her hind paws but still not even coming up to his shoulders.

"How is my brightest daughter doing, today?" he purred, reaching down to give her a lick on the head. It almost knocked her off her paws, but she did her best to keep her balance. "I just came back from the ShadowClan border. You should know, no enemy warriors dared to cross the border while I was there."

Hollykit purred. She had felt so proud that this cat she thought was her father was also the Clan deputy! "Next time you go out, can you take me too?" She bounced on her hind paws. "I would tear those mange pelts apart!"

A mreow of laughter escaped his lips. "I'm sorry, Hollykit, but you will have to be patient. You still have a few moons before you and you littermates can leave the protection of the camp." He gave her playful bat with a soft paw. "Don't worry, I'll keep the Clan safe until you are big enough to fight beside me, I promise."

Hollykit was about to say something more when Lionkit tumbled into her, Jaykit not far behind, and she gave a squeak of pleasure as she wrestled her brothers to the ground. One day, she would be respected by all the Clans, and maybe, she would even be leader.

Hollyleaf shook her head, clearing it of her memory. She knew now that she would never be a leader, but with a jolt, she realized what her heart told her. She stood beside the other eight cats and watched as Firestar stepped forward to greet Brambleclaw.

"I'm so sorry," Brambleclaw mewed to the shining ginger cat, but Firestar raised his tail.

"You have no need to be sorry, Brambleclaw," Firestar purred. Hollyleaf couldn't see Firestar's face from where she stood, but she could imagine the pride that must be shining in his eyes. "No cat lives forever and you have waited a long time for this moment. I no longer see the terrible side of Tigerstar in you, just the proud worthy cat Tigerstar could have been if he had chosen the right path."

Hollyleaf tilted her head in confusion. She had never thought about the good side of Tigerstar. All she had ever heard of were the horrible things he had done throughout his existence. She was reminded of how she had been afraid that all she herself would have been remembered for doing a horrible thing. She had tried to ruin Leafpool and Squirrelflight's lives in front of all the Clans.

Firestar reached up to rest his muzzle on Brambleclaw's. "With this life, I give you the will to be the best you can be." His mew was full of passion as if he was feeling every single word. "I may have been a great cat, but you shall be greater if you let your heart, not your ambition guide your path. Be a cat that your friends, Clan, and kits can be proud of. There is no limit to how much you can achieve, Brambleclaw."

Hollyleaf's whole body shook as the life passed over to the new leader. If she was feeling the life from where she stood, what must it feel like to Brambleclaw? She couldn't imagine it.

Firestar stepped back, giving room for Goldenflower to take his place. Hollyleaf had never met the she cat before in her life, but from the way the she cat spoke to Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf guessed she must be his mother. Hollyleaf trembled again as the golden cat gave the life for compassion.

Bluestar stepped forward next, going over how she had made Firestar Brambleclaw's mentor. Hollyleaf had already known about that, but hearing it from a StarClan warrior made it all the more impressive. They touched noses and Bluestar gave the life for bravery.

Yellowfang was next, and Hollyleaf suddenly realized it would be her turn soon. She tried to form complete sentences in her mind, but nothing seemed to be working. She was about to blow the whole ceremony! Had that ever been done before?

Yellowfang gave the life for confidence and stepped back. Hollyleaf put on a serious face, trying to hide the confusion that was filling her inside. She stepped forward until she was face to face with her previous Clan leader, his bright amber eyes staring deep into her green ones.

Suddenly, words seemed to fly to her lips, as if a greater force were speaking through her. Her heart was speaking! "With this life, I give you the patience of a father for his kits."

She reached up to touch noses with the big cat, feeling as if a small part of her were slipping away, lost forever in the other cat's life, and suddenly a piece of that life flew back to her. She had a vision of kits playing in the nursery, playful and strong. Brambleclaw stood over them, his eyes filled with happiness. But the kits weren't her and her siblings. They were his own kits! "Hold onto it when you speak with every cat less fortunate than yourself, and when you have your own kits. Yes you will have kits, Brambleclaw, and they will be beautiful. Never forget that all wounds heal with time."

She stepped back, admiring the powerful figure that stood before her. She was suddenly overwhelmed by her feelings for him. She realized she might be breaking the rules of the ceremony by speaking, but she didn't care. "I wish I could have been alive to see you leading our Clan to greatness. I miss the days when I still thought you were my father."

Brambleclaw's warm gaze was enough to show that he missed her. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she knew, one day, they would be together again.

She turned to look at Jayfeather, his fur still messy from the fight against the Dark Forest. She missed him and Lionblaze more than any other cat, but she couldn't have been more proud of them. "Keep a close eye on him, brother."

Jayfeather jumped in surprise, his brilliant blue gaze flicking to her. "Of course, Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf stepped back to stand with the others and Feathertail stepped forward to give the life for courage. Whitestorm gave the life for strength, and Tallstar a life for honesty.

Ashfur was the last cat, and Hollyleaf had to force down the growl that was rising in her throat. She hated the fact that this traitor got to give Brambleclaw his very last life. But she wouldn't ruin the ceremony.

"I did many things wrong when I was alive," the gray warrior mewed sadly. "So I asked StarClan if I could give you your last life. I am sorry for what happened between us, but please don't hate me for it. Keep her safe."

Hollyleaf figured he was referring to Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw might forgive the traitor, but she could never imagine doing that. There had been too much pain for just a few words to wash away, but she listened intently to his words.

Brambleclaw dipped his head to the gray warrior in understanding.

"Then with this life, I give you the reasoning to forgive," Ashfur continued, touching noses with Brambleclaw. "Always know that cats can change for the better and grow stronger because of it. You are a great cat, Brambleclaw. I wouldn't have trusted any other cat to stay with my sweet Squirrelflight."

Hollyleaf couldn't help but roll her eyes. Change for the better? Not after bringing so much pain and evil. But something about that did make sense to her. She herself had done a horrible thing but that didn't mean she was a horrible cat. The Clans had forgiven her, so did that mean she should forgive Ashfur? Maybe in time she would learn to forgive him, but right now he hated him with a passion.

Ashfur stepped back, the ninth and final cat. It was done. Brambleclaw wasn't Brambleclaw anymore, and he never would be called that again. He was Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan!

Hollyleaf raised her voice in a cheer with the others, the words wringing with power. "Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Her gaze slid to Jayfeather who remained still and silent as they chanted for Bramblestar. Though this moment was all about the new Clan leader, she couldn't help but feel that the young medicine cat still had an adventure ahead of him that would take him far away from her and the Clans.

_Be safe, Jayfeather, and never forget about your sister in the stars._


End file.
